What do i do?
by demiXxfanXxsinceXx4EVERXX
Summary: Mitchie and her best friend Shane go a little to far one night... Follow Mitchie with her story...Yes i know bad summary...Sorry.
1. When there was me and you

Chapter 1

"Shh…it was just a bad dream… it's not real…" I told my three year old daughter Gabriella Carmen Torres.

"But mamma it sweem weel…mamma …" she cried. Talking like a little baby she does that when she's sad or scared or just plain wants something.

"Shh… want mommy to sing a song so you can go back to sleep?" I asked her. She smiled trough her tears and nodded.

"It's funny when you find yourself Looking from the outside I'm standing here but all I want Is to be over there Why did I let myself believe Miracles could happen Cause now I have to pretend That I don't really care I thought you were my fairytale A dream when I'm not sleeping A wish upon a star Thats coming true But everybody else could tell That I confused my feelings with the truth When there was me and you I swore I knew the melody That I heard you singing And when you smiled You made me feel Like I could sing along But then you went and changed the words Now my heart is empty I'm only left with used-to-be's Once upon a song." (High school musical- when there was me and you)

I didn't even finish the song for her to fall a sleep. She looks so cute like an angel. She is my life; I don't know what I'd do with out her. I know you may be wondering who her father is. Well her father is the one an only Shane Gray. He was my best friend and one night we were drunk and took it a little too far if you get what I mean. A couple of days later I was late. When I was going to tell Shane that I could possibly be pregnant he told me something that I couldn't take away from him.

*Flashback*

"Uh...Shane I need to tell you something really important." I said.

"So do I Mitch… You go first though…"

"No you go first…" I argued.

"Ok…. I have a girlfriend…" He said and it crushed me. How could I tell him?

"Oh..Well I'm happy for you..." I told him and I put on a fake smile.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "So what did you have to tell me?"

"Uh..I forgot…" I said awkwardly. He smiles.

"Well when you remember tell me." There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it."

"Mitch this is my girlfriend." Shane introduced me this blond really beautiful girl. I couldn't take him from her she seems really sweet. I cant do that to her I can't not because of a mistake. But I am not going to abort this baby. It will be born with out a father but I'll love him or her as if I were the dad and mom.

*End of Flashback*

After that day I talked to Shane but not as often. Three weeks later I left without a goodbye.

I kept contact with Caitlyn, Nate, and Jase but not Shane. I told them why I left and also not to tell Shane why I left or that they have contact with me. I really want him to forget about me and continue with his career. I couldn't take that from him either.

*next day*

"Mommy! There's someone at the door!" I heard Gabby yell.

I went down stairs and open the door. I saw a young lady that look like Caitlyn. But with short hair,

"Caity is that you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Mitch?" I nodded and hugged her tight.

"Oh how I missed you!" I said as I pulled away. "Wow didn't think you would ever cut your hair."

"I know huh?" She said posing. I laughed same old Cait.

"So what brings you to LA?" I asked her as I let her in.

"Well I came here looking for you and here I found you." She smiled. "I have something to tell you or more like ask you."

"What is it Cait? You know you can tell me anything right?"She nodded.

"She showed me her left hand and she had a silver gold band with a diamond on it." Cait your engaged? When! How? To who?"

" Well yes I'm engaged… a four months ago….well you know how… to Nate Grey." She said.

"Ok but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked her confused.

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to be the maid of honor and if Gabby would want to be the flower girl?" She asked me.

"Well for the first one I'll say duh!" I smiled. "Now for the second one you'll have to ask Gabby."

"I heard my name mommy what does the lady have to ask me?" She asked full of curiosity.

"Well the lady is my best friend Caitlyn remember her from all the stories I told you about?" She nodded. "well she wanted to know if you'd would want to be the flower girl. What do you say?"

"I say yes!" she exclaimed. Then looked at me confused. "What's a flower girl?"I laughed so did Cait.

"Sweetie a flower girl is a girl that introduce the bride at a wedding. She troughs rose petals on the ground." Cait told her.

"Oh well why didn't you say so.." She said.

"You know Mitch she is just like Shane and she resembles him too." Cait whispered to me.

"Yeah I know." I said looking down.

"Uh Mitch… why don't you tell him he has a daughter?" Cait asked me. "You know he has a right to know he has a daughter."

"I know but he has a girlfriend… I cant tell him that and take him away from her… Cait."

"Uh Mitch… Broke up with her."

"Why? The last time you said anything about him and her you said they were happy together."

"Uh well he found out that she had been cheating on him for about two years." I gasped.

"And now that he needs me I'm there…"

"Yup… and he is the best man…" I grew wide eyed.

"What Cait I 'm not ready to face him.." She gave me a look.

"hey don't give me that look… I don't know if he'd hate me for not telling him sooner..." I admitted.

"Mommy who are you talking about?" Gabby asked.

"Oh we are just talking about the wedding." I told her. "Why don't you go and play with your dolls."

"Ok mommy." She left to go play with her dolls.

"Mitch think about telling him… I got to go.. but Nat is coming over in a while he wants to meet his niece and of course see you… Bye Mitch… Bye Gabby!"

"Caity wait!" I heard her yell while running down the stairs.

"Yeah Gabby?" Cait asked her kneeling down to Gabby's level .

"Do you know who my daddy is mommy won't tell me…" Gabby asked Cait hope evident in her eyes.

"Uh Gabby…. I don't think I can tell you that something your mommy has to tell you not me.." Cait told her and Gabby looked down.

"Oh well bye Caity…. See you soon?" Cait just nodded. And gave me a look.

"Bye Gabby..Bye Mitch." She mouthed "think about it…your hurting her too." And left.


	2. It's time he knows

I kept on thinking about what Caitlyn said. But there is always this question that I'm afraid of the answer. Would he hate me? But it also not like I had a choice.

The other choice was get an abortion and then there I could stay but I know later on I would have to tell him.

If I did get it he will not only hate me but call me a murderer for killing a baby that has done nothing wrong to deserve death. Sure I wasn't ready to become a mom at eighteen.

But I could never live with myself if I had gotten an abortion. Even if I was away from all my love ones they never really left me I always had there support except for Shane of course. A knock on the door snapped me from my thoughts. I opened the door.

"Mitch is that you?" Asked a very handsome man that looked like Nate but way older then the one I remember.

Wow I missed out on a lot. All I could do was nodded I was out of words. I didn't realize how much I missed them until I got to see them again. He hugged me really tight.

"Nate…. Can't…. Breath…." I gasped. He let me go.

"Oh sorry Mitch I just really missed you we all did including Shane." He said I looked down.

"I'm sorry…" I said holding back tears.

"Mitch you have nothing to be sorry about…No one is judging you…. We no why you left and you had a pretty good reason to." Nate always knew how to make me feel better apart from Shane he was the one I would go too.

"I know but I can't help to wonder what would have happened if I did tell Shane about Gabby before…Nate I feel bad that he missed out on three years of her life…." I trailed of. I had just realized that I just took three years of Gabby's life away from him.

"Where is Gabby anyway?" He asked while looking around. "It's way too quiet."

"Nate maybe because she is taking a nap witch she should be waking up i-"I got cut off.

"Mamma I had a bad dream." Gabby said walking up to me sleepily. I picked her up.

"What about sweetie?" I asked her. She just looked at Nate confused.

"Who are you?" Nate laughed.

"I'm an old friend of your mom… I'm-"I gave him a look Saying Don't-even-think-about-it.

"You are what?" She asked.

"Uh I'm a…a… Marrying Cait." He said and mouthed "we'll talk later." I just nodded.

"Ohh…" Her eyes lit up. "Cait…. Nate… Caity.. Natey…" She smiled.

"What are you thinking Gabby?" I asked wondering what this smart little girl just thought about.

She whispered in my ear. "Nate and Cait sound kinda the same mommy…." I laughed of all the things she could be thinking about it was that.

"What's so funny Mitch? What she say?" Asked a very confused Nate.

"Oh nothing she just noticed that your name and Cait's Sound kinda the same." Nate laughed.

"You sure have a very observing little girl Mitch "I smiled.

"I know…" I said proud of my little girl.

"Mommy what's obsering?" I laughed.

"Gabby it's observing and it's when you notice or watch something very carefully." She had a look of understanding that was priceless.

"Oh."

"Well as entertaining as this is…" Nate paused and got something out of his pocket. "I have a present for you Gabby.."

Gabby's eyes lit up. "Oh… What is it!"

"Well open it and find out." He handed her the box that look like a jewelry box. She did as told and took out a locket. It was really beautiful. It's a pink flower. It's something I'm sure she will always wear.

"I love it… thank you Natey." She said as she was admiring it. Nate just smiled.

"Mitch I didn't forget about you…. but I didn't pick this out….here you go." He said as he handed me a similar box as the one he gave Gabby.

"Aww Nate…Thank you…"I opened the box and gasped. How did he? No he didn't get me this did he? I looked at Nate for an answer he just nodded like if he read my mind. Oh my god Shane remembered. But why did he buy it any way? I can't accept it..i just can't.

"Nate..i can't accept it I just cant…" I said looking down.

"Mitch he told me to give it to you" I looked at him confused.

"How? He didn't know you came to see me… Nate… is there something I don't know about….?" I asked Nate suspiciously.

"Uh well Mitch I … he…" He paused trying to find the right words to say I guess. "He followed me and Cait here… Mitch he knows that you are live here…"

I froze how can he follow them? Does he miss me so much that he went to extremes? I don't know what to say. Why did he follow them. Why come and look for me now? Oh I get it now that he doesn't have a girlfriend he wants to look for me.

"Nate tell me the truth does he know about Gabby?" I looked at Nate.

"No!... Mitch that's something that you have to tell him not me…" I sighed.

I was relived that he didn't find out by someone else. Maybe by finding out by me he wouldn't be as mad.

"Natey?" Gabby asked. Nate looked at her.

"Yeah Gabby?"

"Do you know you know you my daddy is?" Her eyes so full of hope, it hurt me to see her asking him that and him not wanting to tell her. I know it's wrong but I can't give her false hope what if Shane doesn't want her and then she is left heartbroken by her own father. I can't let her suffer like that.

"Uh sweetie… I can't tell you...sorry…" He told her, she once again looked down disappointed.

"It's ok Natey.." She said and her voice cracked just a tiny bit. , it broke my heart seeing her like this. She shook her head no.

"Why won't you tell me who my daddy is mommy?" She asked/cried. "Does he not want me? Does he not like me?"

"No!" Both Nate and I said.

"Then why don't I know who he is?"

"Baby… you'll find out soon just be patient." I told her

"Promise?" She stoke out her little pinky.

"I promise…" I said intertwining my pinky with hers.

"Well I got to go Mitch see you later…Bye Gabby.."

"ByeNatey."….

"Bye Nate."

Nate's phone rang. He looked at his caller I.D. And looked at me.

"Hello?" He said.

"Yeah I'm with her" He paused.

"Uh… Why?"

"I don't know…"

"yes I know you miss her and want to see her Shane" Shane? oh mi dios. _**(Spanish for: oh my god) (AN I just had to put it in Spanish lol)**_

"Shane I don't think that's a good idea…" He looked at me. I put out my hand asking for the phone.

"Mitch are you sure." I just nodded. He handed me the phone.

"Uh Shane?"

"Mitch is that you?" I nodded then remembering he cant see me.

"Yeah.. How you been?"

"HOW HAVE I BEEN MITCH! WELL LET ME TELL YOU I"VE BEEN WORRIRED SICK MITCH!…"I Flinched he had never yelled at me before.

" Shane I… I'm sorry.."

"sorry Mitch is all you can say after leaving without a goodbye… But you know what hurt the most is finding out that you kept contact with every one but me Mitch.."

"Shane I can't tell you why I left by phone.."

"Ok then tell me when and where you want to talk to me in person Mitch…"

"Uh tomorrow my house (put address here) When ever you can."

Ok bye Mitch talk to you tomorrow bye"

"Bye Shane." He hung up. I handed the phone back to Nate.

"Your sure about this?" Nate asked me.

"It's time he knows Nate…" I told him.

* * *

_**i want to say thanks to :**_

_**Mad-Dog-GXO, **_

_**DianAx4,**_

_** foreveryours66,**_

_** L is for Left,**_

_** dizprincess77, **_

_**for all the reviews it really made my day... :D**_


	3. She

_**(A/n first... I like to thank all of you that reviewed this story…really it means a lot…**__** 3 you guys make my day…)

* * *

**_

That night I only got five hours of sleep. I was too worried of how I'm going to tell Shane that he is a father to a three year old. The same questions always pop in my head. Would he hate me? Would he not accept Gabby? Would he walk out of my life like I walked out of his? Would he take her away from me?

Those questions were what kept me up. I hate to think that he would take her away from me I would die without her. She is what I live for right now losing her would mean losing my self. I don't know what I'd do without her. But also what kept me up at were these: would he want to be apart of her life? How do I tell him? How will he react? So to the point I couldn't sleep.

I was in my living room thinking like around seven in the morning when I heard a knock on the door. It couldn't be Shane could it? Why is he here so early? I guess there's only one way to find out, so I opened the door and there he was the one and only Shane Grey at my door. Never thought I would see the day.

I stood there frozen I didn't know what to say. I think he didn't either because he also stood there frozen. He looks different he cut his hair it short. Never thought I see that day when he would cut his hair he loved his hair long and strait that's why he always straightens it. I wonder what else has change.

"Mitch?" He said snapping me from my thoughts as he pulled me into a big hug. I hugged him tight, loving the feeling of being in his arms again. I guess I never got over my feelings for him. Yes I admit it I had a tiny crush on him that eventually developed into something that I couldn't control any more.

I pulled away. "Hey Shane." I said as I let him in and lead him to the living room.

"Mitch... I really missed you..." Shane looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "Why did you leave like that Mitchie."

"Shane I missed you too.." I paused. "Shane I ….Wanted to tell you I was…but…"

"But what Mitchie?" I looked at him it was now or never.

"Shane I couldn't tell you I.. was scared ok…"

"Scared of what Mitchie?" He asked confused.

"Shane I was scared of how'd you react when I told u…" I trailed of mid sentence.

"Mitchie you aren't making sense why don't you start from the begging..." He suggested.

"Ok" I took a deep breath and prepared myself for anything.

_***Shane's P.O.V***_

"Shane remember that night we got drunk?" She asked, I nodded a little confused. What does that night that I want to forget have to do with anything? i wanted to forget it because well i know she regrets that night too and she also wants to forget it.

"Well a couple of days after that I was late…. I was so scared… I didn't know what to do. I went to the doctor to see if my suspicions were right…and it turns out I was… Shane I was pregnant." I froze shocked, she was p-pregnant?

"You were pregnant Mitch? But why didn't you tell me?" I asked as calm as possible I know she must have a pretty good reason.

"Well remember the day you introduced me to you girlfriend?" I nodded. "That was when I was going to tell you Shane." So that was what was really important. But still why didn't she tell me?

"I just couldn't take that happiness from you Shane or her. I just couldn't, and most of all I couldn't jeopardize your career Shane I knew how important that was. So I didn't tell you… I thought about it really hard Shane I really did but never in my mind did I think about abortion that wasn't an option Shane. I was eighteen Shane at eighteen you don't think straight … thought about the first thing that came to my mind which was leaving without you knowing… so that you wouldn't go looking for me…I left because if I didn't... you would had asked questions to why I was getting fat… What was I going to say Shane then? I didn't have any other choice… I wish I did Shane but I didn't. So I moved to LA and raised a little girl on my own… Well technically not on my own Nate helped me financially…. And so here we are now…" She finished.

I didn't know if I should feel happiness, sadness, hurt. I was really feeling a lot of emotions right now that I couldn't think strait. I have a little girl with the one that was my best friend that I secretly had feeling for. Sure I had a girlfriend but that was only because I thought Mitchie wasn't going to talk to me after what happened. When I went to go see her she was gone... out of my life.

I was devastated she left without a word. I thought it was because of what happened between us that night .I asked Nate if he knew why'd she left... but he never gave me an answer. I asked Caitlyn I thought for sure she would know but all she said was that it was for the best I didn't get her then... but I do now. But it never came to me that Mitchie could have gotten pregnant. How could I have been so stupid? All this time I thought she didn't want to see me which was half true. But what I wonder now is if the feeling are returned or just one way.

"Shane say something please…" I looked up to see her in tears. "You hate me don't you?" I rushed to hug her. How could she think that?

"Mitch I could never hate you" I reassured her. "Sure I wish you would had told me sooner but you had really good reasons."

She looked up. "I wish so to Shay…." I smiled its been to long. I can't lose her because of something that wasn't even her fault.

"Mitch what's her name? And is she three?" I asked her it has been three years since I last saw her. Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah she is three. Her name is Gabriella Carmen Torres. I gave my last name because I wasn't sure if you…." She trailed of mid sentence. But she didn't have to finish for me to know where she was going to say.

"Don't worry Mitch I understand…. Uh can I see her?" I asked Mitchie.

"Of course you can Shane..." She said as she got up and took my hand leading me upstairs. I wonder if she also felt sparks when she grabbed my hand. On the hallway I saw a lot of pictures of me, Nate, and Caitlyn, and of almost every one she knew, until we came to a stop.

"Here we are…But be a little bit quite she's sleeping…" I nodded and opened the door. I walked in and saw a little girl that looked like a mini Mitchie. She has Mitchie's nose, hair, and I hope her eyes too. But other then that she resembles me.

"Shane ?" I heard Mitchie whisper.

"Yeah?" I said in the same volume. Not looking away from the little angel.

"She always asked who you were… She asked Cait and even Nate…. She really wants to meet her daddy... She loves you even though she doesn't know you..." I smiled. Well I love her too just by knowing she's my daughter.

"Mitch can I tell you something outside so that we can let her sleep?" she nodded.

* * *

_**I feel bad leaving it there….. lol**_

_**So anywho **_

_**hmm I wonder what Shane's going to say? Lol j/k**_

_**So what do you think he is gonna say?**_

_**What do you think Gabby is dreaming about? Random I know lol **_


	4. Baby girl

_**(A/N I put this chapter up because I won't have time tomorrow … hope you like it it's a little boring)**_

_***Shane's P.O.V***_

Ok…. I can do this its not like she can not talk to me we have a daughter. So I just got to be calm. How do I tell her so that I have feelings for her? Would she believe me after I broke up with my girlfriend?

"Shane?" I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked at Mitchie.

"_Yeah?" She laughed, god I missed her laugh._

"Shane you said you had something to tell me what is it? You know you can tell me anything I mean we are still friends right?" I nodded disappointed '_friends'_? I don't want to be 'friends' I want to be** more**. I can't tell her now she only sees me as a friend I'll make a fool of my self if I tell her now.

"Oh yeah huh?" I laughed a nervous laugh. I have to think of something fast.

"Uh well…I… want to be apart of her life...if its ok with you that is?" _And yours_ I thought. But she doesn't need to know that.

"Well I'm glad because I was going to ask you the same thing." She smiled. Wow her smile is cute stupid cute. _**(A/N lol I just had to put it…)**_

"Mommy…?" I heard Gabby say. I turn to see her. She was sleepy but her eyes are kind of the same as Mitchie's except with a little of mine in them.

"Yes sweetie?" Mitchie asked her while picking her up.

"I'm sad…" She said while looking at me. "Who are you?" She looked just like Mitchie confused. I looked at Mitchie.

"Uh sweetie…you remember that promise I made you?" Gabby looked at Mitchie and smiled.

"The one about you taking me to Disneyland?" She looked really happy. Note to self make sure to take her to Disneyland.

Mitchie laughed. "No sweetie the one I told you about yesterday?" Gabby had a face like if she was thinking.

"Oh the one about me being patient and I could know who my daddy is?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes Gabby do you still want to know who he is?" Gabby nodded then looked at me and smiled.

"Is it him?" She asked pointing to me. Wow this little girl is smart and very observant for a three year old. Mitchie just nodded smiling.

"Daddy!" She screamed while getting out of Mitchie's arms and ran to me. I picked her up and hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. _**(A/N Aww… she might just be daddy's little girl lol)**_

"Yes baby girl?" I asked her while looking at Mitchie she had tears in her eyes of happiness I hope.

"I love you" She told me, I smiled.

"I love you too princess." She looked up at me and smiled. I looked at Mitchie again and wave her over. She did as told.

"Finally I have a daddy and mommy." She said as she hugged both of us. She got out of the hug and looked at Mitchie.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Mitchie laughed. She whispered in my ear 'remind you of someone…' As she got up, I just smiled.

"Are you coming? I'm sure you can't pass food "Mitchie said as she smirked. "Plus I'm positive you skipped breakfast just to come here." Just at that moment my stomach growled. Mitchie laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

_***Mitchie's P.O.V***_

After we ate Gabby told us why she was sad. She was sad because she woke up. She was dreaming about her, me, and her dad at Disneyland. Ever since she turn three that's all she what to talk about Disneyland but who could blame her for wanting to go to the happiest place on earth, I sure couldn't.

Shane has been awfully quiet now that surprised me, Shane has always had something to say. Well unless he was thinking about something. What could he be thinking about?.

"Uh Shane?" I think I snapped him from his thoughts.

"Yeah Mitch?"

"Why so quiet?" I asked him.

"Just thinking..." Ha I was right.

"About?"

"Uh…Disneyland..." Oh no I know what he's going say.

"Shane…I know what your thinking don't you dare tell Gabby..." I warned him.

"Why not she always wanted to go…"

"Because if you tell her she won't stop talking about it until you take her Shane and I can't let you waste so much on her…" I told him.

"Mitch did you forget that I'm rich….Mitch it's the least I can do…" oh why does he have to make it so hard.

"How could I forget… you're always on TV with girls falling all over you." I faked smiled.

"Oh... is poor Mitchie jealous….?" Shane asked with a smirk in his face.

"Uh…no…" I lied blushing while looking away.

"Mommy it's not nice to lie…" I looked over at Gabby man why did I tell her that. Oh yeah because I have too so that she knows right from wrong.

"Yeah Mitchie it's not nice to lie." Oh Shane is so enjoying this. I glared at him.

She looked over at Shane then me and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh. _**(A/N Incase you're wondering Gabby told Shane: Mommy is jealous she just won't admit it)**_

"Has fun as this is I have to go..."Shane said I was disappointed but tried to hide it.

"Why daddy?" Gabby looked sad Shane rush to her and whispered something in her ear that made her eyes light up. "Ok daddy... My lips are sealed. "I smiled.

"Mitchie can I talk to you over there?" Shane asked me pointing over to the kitchen.

"Uh yeah sure..." I said as I followed him to the kitchen.

"Mitch I don't know how to say this…but here goes nothing." He took a deep breath. "Mitch I know you don't feel the same way but I can wait until you do I-I really like you…no like isn't what I feel…I-I love you…" I didn't know what to say...I guess go with the truth.

"Shane I love you too…" I said.

"I know you don- Wait did you just say I love you?" I nodded and kissed him. I pulled away.

"Does that answer your question..." He nodded and kissed me. This time he pulled away.

"Well anyway I have to go get ready..."

"Get ready for what?" I asked confused.

"To take my girls to Disneyland... So when I come back you tow better be ready..." He kissed me again and then said bye to Gabby. He left and Gabby run to me telling me that we have to hurry. I laughed at her excitement. We were ready in twenty minutes thanks to Gabby rushing me.

_**What did you think? Was it too rushed? **_

_**What do you think is going to happen in Disneyland?**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_***Mitchie's P.O.V***_

We had just entered the main entrance and Gabby was really excited though she asked why Shane had to wear the hat and sunglasses if it wasn't even sunny. I laughed at that. Sometimes I wonder if she's really three she acts like a six year old really.

"Mommy look there's Mickey!" I turned around wishing I had a digital camera.

"Wishing you had this?" Shane asked waving a camera in my face.

"How'd you know?" I asked. He smirked.

"You can't come to Disneyland without a camera Miss Torres." Oh how I wish it was Mrs. Grey not Torres. "Oh and you said it out loud." I did? Oh well….

"Well are you going to go say Hi to Mickey or just stand there staring?" I looked away and picked up my three year old.

"Ok let go Miss impatient." I smiled down at her.

_***Gabby's P.O.V***_

"Finally." I said. Well it did have two meanings. One was that I was finally going to meet Mickey. Two was that my mommy finally was happy I mean way way happy.

"Ok then Gabby go say hi." My daddy told me suddenly I was scared. What I'm three I can be scared of a big mouse weren't you when you were my age?

"Mommy come with me?" I asked my mommy. She smiled and took me closer to Mickey.

"Hi little girl what's your name?" Mickey asked me.

"Uh…Gabby…" I said a little nervous.

"Oh well hi Gabby." Wait a minute he doesn't sound like Mickey at all that imposter! I'm going to tell daddy later.

"Oh can she take a picture with you?" my daddy asked that fake Mickey! What? I don't want to take a picture with an imposter! Is he mad or something!

"Well sure.." My mommy put me down. I ran towards her.

"Mommy take the picture with me…." I begged my mommy.

Mommy looked at me and smiled. "OK" She said and picked me up and she went and stood next to that Mickey Mouse. My daddy said"Say cheese "Mommy and I did as told.

"Mommy that guy is an imposter! " My mommy laughed what's so funny about an imposter?

"What makes you say that?" She asked me.

"His voice is deeper then the Mickey Mouse I see in the movie..."

"Well uh you see he has a cold so his voice is deeper." Oh my god sorry Mickey for doubting you. I said in my head.

"Oh…." I said.

_***Mitchie's P.O.V***_

This has been the best day of my life spending the day in the happiest place on earth with the love of my life and my little girl things couldn't get better or so I thought. We were no watching the fireworks. The fire works were just so beautiful. I looked down at Gabby; she was closing her eyes and then waking up. It was adorable she doesn't want to miss the parade I guess. I looked over at Shane and he was debating with him self about something.

"Uh Shane everything ok?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me and nodded.

"Ok…. "I went back to looking at the fireworks.

"Mitch?" I turned to look at Shane wondering what is bothering him.

"Yeah?"

"Uh well…how do I put this…I-I" I couldn't take it anymore.

"You… are you breaking up with me or something?" I asked.

"What no! …. I- I well" Ok what's got him so nervous?

"Shane you can tell me any thing you know…" He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Mitchie I know we just got together but I have known you almost your whole life Mitch and I have Loved you secretly since you were sixteen Mitch and I know this is soon but I can't lose you again Mitch… I love you too much to see you walk away on me so…" He paused and looked at me. He took my hand and got on one knee. Oh my god. No… I must be dreaming. I pitched my self to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Well what I'm trying to say is that Michelle Marry Torres will you marry me?" Uh do I say yes? _Say yes! Don't be stupid! Say yes_ a voice in my head told me.

"Uh I-I Si! Si! A million times yes!" I said as hugged him tight and kissed him.

"Really? Then do you or do not want the ring?" I gasped and let him go. What? When did he get me a ring?

"Uh yeah..one question when did you get the ring?"

"Uh well… I kind of…Uh… got it when I told you I was getting ready… I was kind of already thinking of asking you so I thought why not ask you here in the happiest place on earth…" He said as he should me the ring. It was beautiful but I think he wasted too much on it.

"Shane I- how much did it cost?"

"Uh… does it matter?" He asked confused.

"Yes because if it cost more than a thousand dollars I'm not going to were it.." I said.

"Oh come on you have to get used to me spending a lot of money on you if your going to be my wife Mitch..." he said. Man why does he have to be right.

"Shane I can't change that I'm not used to people spending a lot on me…" I said hold ing the necklace he gave me.

His eyes lit up. "But your wearing the necklace..."

"Well yeah it cost like what two hundred…. I think..." I said unsure.

"Uh sure… um what you said." I looked at Gabby and saw that she fell asleep.

"I think we better go we'll talk about it later…." I said picking up Gabby. He just nodded.

We went home. And when we got there I couldn't believe my eyes. What is he doing here?

_***Shane's P.O.V***_

"Hello Michelle!" Asked a guy.

"What do you want!" Mitchie yelled/asked.

"Oh is that how you treat your boyfriend..." What? No way!

"Yeah sure that's how I'll treat my ex-boyfriend that I put a restraining order against…" Oh thank god! Though what did he do for her to put a restraining order.

"Oh that expired yesterday..."

"Well you can go! Or I'll call the police…" She said….

_**To be continued….**_

_**Yeah this chapter isn't that good sorry….I Had this started days ago but I didn't have time to finish it and I really don't like how it turned out….but please be honest was this chapter good? Or could I have done better?**_ **And thanks for the reviews….. **

**P.s any I ideas to how to continue it… I have an Idea but it more of an ending kind of thing but I don't what to end it yet… so if you have any Ideas Pm me… **


	6. Daddy!

_***Mitchie's P.O.V***_

"Ok fine… I'll go… but this isn't the last time you'll see me…" He left finally he left. I looked down at Gabby and was surprised to she was still sleeping. I looked over at Shane and he was just confused then he turned to me.

"Who was that?" I looked at Gabby and then at him I couldn't talk from the surprised unwanted visit.

"Ok then later?" I nodded and open the door. I went up stairs, Shane followed me. I put Gabby to bed put the covers over her and kissed her forehead and said goodnight, Shane did the same and we walked out to the living room.

"Ok Shane as you know that was my ex…. Uh his name is Cody uh I dated him for a year and broke up with him last year. "I said looking at him.

"Why did you put a restraining order against him?"

"Because after I broke up with him he didn't leave me alone and he told me that if I didn't get back with him, he would…" I trailed off looking down. Shane hugged me.

"He would what Mitchie?" I looked at him not sure if I should tell him or not. _Tell him he has a right to know _a voice in my head told me.

"He…would have kidnapped Gabby Shane…" I felt Shane's hands turn into fists. "He looked like he was serious so I told him I would think about it and tell him the next day. But that same day I went to the police and put the restraining order against him. Shane I couldn't let him steal Gabby away from me she was everything to me and still is I have no idea what I would do without her she was all I had left. "

"Mitch you did the right thing… but I can't let you live here…on your own… with Gabby "I looked at him confused. "So I want you and Gabby to move in with me… my house is big and it's next to Nate's and Cait's house….. So what do you say?"

"Uh I say its fine with me but I think just to make sure you should ask Gabby though I already know her answer though…" I laughed.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I heard Gabby say. Shane and I both turn to face her. I saw her eyes full with tears.

"Sweetie did you have a bad dream?" She nodded while running towards Shane. He hugged her tight and tried to calm her down. Wow I must say he is handling this better than I ever did cause he calmed her down faster than me.

"What was it about baby girl?" Shane asked her. She looked at him and he wiped her tears.

"That you left and never came back." She sniffs. "Mommy was crying. I was crying too because we missed you a lot."

"Princess I'm not leaving without you and your mommy…. I would miss you both terribly." Shane assured her and she smiled a weak one but still smiled.

"Mommy can you sing me a song?" She asked with a pout. I looked at her and smiled.

"Wait you still sing?" Asked a shock Shane. I gave him a look that said Duh-it's-my-life-.

"Ok no need to give me that look." Gabby smiled and looked at both of us.

"Uh Shane sing with me?" I asked Shane. He nodded but then looked at me.

"What song?" I thought about it and came up with one that both of us new.

"Ohh uh if we were a movie by Hannah Montana?" He smiled and nodded.

_**Uh oh **_**(**_**Shane**_**/**_ Mitchie_**/**_**Both**_**)**_**  
There you go again talking cinematic**__  
__**Yeah you!**__  
__**You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
**__**I know**__  
__**How you always seem to go**__  
__**For the obvious instead of me**__  
__**But get a ticket and you'll see**__  
__**If we were a movie**__**  
**__You'd be the right guy  
__**yeah I'd be the best friend**__  
__**You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing**__  
__**Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
**__(Yeah)  
__**Yeah, yeah**__  
__**When I call you  
can't you hear it in my voice**__  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
__**La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
**__**I guess you'll never know**__**  
**__**That I should win**__  
__**An Oscar for this scene I'm in  
Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
a double feature here tonight  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
**__Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
__**Could be amazing **_**(An it's If were a movie by Hannah Montana feat. Corbin Blue) **

We were so into the song that we didn't notice that she had fell asleep until we finish. Shane put her back in bed. When he came back down he was headed toward the door. Should I ask him to stay? But it would seem awkward no? _Don't be stupid! Why would it be awkward you guys are engaged?_ Why won't that voice shut up already!

"Uh Shane?" I said as I walked towards him.

"Yeah?" He asked while turning around. I looked at him.

"You're coming back right?" I asked Ok I chickened out. I'm not used to this…. Give me a break. He laughed.

"What your scared too about me leaving?" I bushed and nodded.

"Well kind of…. This seems like a dream to me and that you can vanish any second..." I said looking down. He lifted my head so that I could see him in the eyes.

"Mitch I'm not leaving…. You can't get rid of me that easily …" He chuckled and kissed me. I pulled away and smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it…I love you…"

"Love you too…. See you tomorrow?" I nodded and he left. I closed the door and headed to bed. I sighed thinking of today and how today was the best day of my life apart from Gabby being born.

*Next day*

I woke up to Gabby jumping on my bed. I got up and smiled at her.

"Good morning sweetie…" She stopped jumping and smiled.

"Morning mommy!" She exclaimed happily. I laughed.

"Mommy where is dddy?" She asked and her smile faded. Her eyes showed sadness. I hugged her.

"Don't worry he's coming back…" I assured her. She pulled away and looked at me and smiled.

"Really?" I nodded as soon as I did there was someone at the door.

"I bet that's him" I said as I got up and headed for the door with Gabby right behind me. I opened the door and smiled really big once I saw Shane.

"Daddy!" Gabby screamed while running towards him and Shane just picked her up and smiled. I just can't imagine having Gabby with someone else Shane is just a perfect Dad for Gabby.

"Looks like someone missed me…." Shane chuckled.

"Daddy why did you leave after you said you weren't gonna leave without me and mommy?" Gabby asked sad.

"Gabby he had to go home and change he doesn't have cloths here" I told Gabby. She looked at me with a surprised face.

"Ohhhhh" I laughed.

"Are we going to go inside or just stand here?" Shane asked and I let him in.

" So did you asked Gabby yet?" I looked at Shane and I shook my head no.

"Thought you should ask her…" Gabby looked at us confused.

"Ask me what?" She asked both Shane and I.

"Baby girl what do you say about coming to live with me at my house?" Gabby looked at me then back at Shane.

"With mommy right?" Shane chuckled and nodded.

"I say ok! " She yelled. I laughed.

"There's your answer Shane… "I said as I got up and kissed him. I headed towards the kitchen.

"Were do you think your going?" I looked at Shane confused.

"To the kitchen to make breakfast." I told him still confused. He put Gabby down and picked me up bridal style.

"Sane put me down….Now!" I yelled at him. Gabby giggled.

"Ok Mrs. Grey.." He put me down on the couch.

"Oh no…I'm not Mrs. Grey yet…." I said while getting up. He pulled me back down.

"Shane I have to make breakfast…" I wined. He chuckled.

"Nope I'm making Breakfast today…" I looked at him skeptically.

"Shane if I remember right… you almost burn my mom's house down while trying to cook…."

"Hey! I got better at cooking and in my defense you distracted me and the food I was cooking got burnt." He chuckled and headed toward the kitchen. I looked at Gabby.

"Do you think he is going to burn this house down?" I asked her. She just shrugged.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Do you think Shane would burn the house down? lol**

**Do you think Cody is creepy? Weird? Scary? Or all three?**

**thanks for the reviews!**


	7. are you ok?

"I heard that!" Shane yelled. Gabby and I laughed. Gabby turn on the TV to her favorite channel PBS kids, in just seconds she was hooked to Curios Gorge. I guess letting her watch educational cartoons made her so smart. She's learning without knowing.

"Breakfast is ready" Shane said like thirty minutes later. Gabby and I walked very carefully to the kitchen. I was surprise to see that nothing was burnt. Once Gabby saw all the food she ran to a seat and started eating. I laughed.

"Yum...Mommy this is really good..." Gabby said before taking another bite. I sat down and started to eat. I looked at Shane surprised to see a smirk on his face.

"Why do you have that look?" I asked.

"Oh no reason…" I looked at him skeptically.

"Did you put something in this food?" I asked and once I did Gabby dropped her fork and looked at Shane.

"No… "He rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just believe that I can cook…?"

" Shane no offence or any thing but you weren't a good cook before so how can you just turn out to be one…" I told him. He feigned being hurt. I can tell when he is acting or not. Weird maybe but it helps sometimes.

"Mommy just eat and enjoy..." Gabby said while looking at her food.

"Yeah Mitch eat and enjoy…" I glared at him but did as told. Wow he can cook though I won't admitted to him because I won't hear the end of it.

After we finished eating Shane made us pack saying something of wanting to be at his house before lunch. I rolled my eyes at that; all he thinks about is food sometimes it can get annoying. So it took us three hours to pack everything except furniture.

Shane put blind folds on both of us, saying something about wanting it to be a surprise. I wined a bit but it was no use he doesn't fall for it. Well at least I tried he used to give into me whining.

"Are we there yet?" Gabby asked for the millionth time I laughed.

"Well it looks like she got being impatient from you Mitch..." Shane said and even though I can't see I'm a hundred percent sure he has a smirk on his face.

"You know I would smack you…. But I think I'm going to miss so wait until I take the blindfold off …." I threaten.

"Oh no Mitch I'm scared…" He said sarcastically.

"You should be…" I crossed my arms. He chuckled.

"Are we there yet?" I asked getting bored. "How far is your house any way Shane? It better not be one of those mansions that come out on TV…"

"Uh…Why not?" Shane questioned a little nervous.

"Shane tell me its not…."

"Uh…well…we are here..." He said getting out of the car. I know that because I heard the door close. I took of my blindfold. Which I could have taking it off before but I promised him I wouldn't, it hard to say no to that guy. I looked over at Gabby and she still had her blindfold on, I smiled.

"Gabby you can take your blindfold off now… and you can get out of the car..."

"Finally!" She said taking off her blindfold and getting out of the car. I also got out of the car and froze. Oh no he didn't he knew I hated to have things that are expensive so why in the world would he bring me to this mansion. Ok I'm overreacting a tiny bit but I don't like big houses and he knows that.

"Mommy this house is huge!" She yelled while running towards the front door.

"Gabby! Wait up…." I yelled running after her. I entered the front door. I wasn't surprised to see Shane really nervous.

"Hey Mitch… how do you like the house?" He asked avoiding eye contact.

"Shane I'm going to forget you brought me to this huge house just because I love you but you better make sure not to buy me anything expensive for a while…" I said dead serious.

"But Mitchie-"I cut him off.

"No buts Shane… you know how I don't like big houses… "

"Well yeah…but you know I hate tiny houses…" He said giving a smile he knew I couldn't resist, Mitchie will power don't give in don't. I told myself.

"Shane no expensive stuff for a while please you given me enough…" I said with a pout.

" Mitch… I …fine…" He said. I smiled and walked up to him. "See was that so hard…" I smirked then I kissed him. I pulled away smiling. I have always dreamed of us being together but I never thought it would happen. I mean I had thought he only saw me as a friend because he would always be on dates and stuff like that. I thought he was looking for someone that is nothing like me.

I guess it was sort of my fault to I never gave out hints that I liked him more than a friend. I'm just glad I have him now and we are as happy as can be. I hope we can survive as a couple while he is away on tour.

"Mommy!" I snapped out of my thoughts and turn to Gabby.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"Mommy what you thinking about?" Gabby asked curios.

"Oh just of how we are going to live here and not get lost.." I lied. I know its wrong to lie to her but I don't think its right to let her worry about that right now. She should enjoy her time with her dad. I don't want her to suffer. She is a beautiful girl that can make anyone laugh. I can't see her sad. I looked at Shane and he gave me an I-know-you're- lying-we'll-talk-later look. I just nodded.

I started to unpack my things and Gabby's. Gabby had fell asleep two hours ago and Shane is out buying something that Gabby might need for her room. So that just leaves me here awake so I decided unpack to help me past the time until Shane got back. While unpacking I started to think about what I would do while Shane is on tour. I mean I missed him like crazy when he went on tour when we were best friends. Is it going to be worst now that I'm engaged to him? Or will it be easier? How will Gabby take it? All of these questions were on my mined at the moment. I guess I was so into my thought and unpacking that I didn't notice someone was in the room with me until that person wrapped there arms around my waist.

"Mitch?" the voice of the one and only Shane said/asked. I turned around facing him without breaking his embrace on my waist.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Are you ok?" He asked his voice and eyes full of concern. I looked at him confused.

"Yeah why?" I asked him. He sighed and let me go. He sat on the bed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know… You seem worried and always thinking about something…" He paused looking at me. "So what's bothering you Mitchie?"

"Shane nothing is bothering me really…" I lied. I don't really know how to tell him. He looked at me and I could see frustration in his eyes.

"Michelle! Do you really think I would believe that? Knowing something is bothering you!" He yelled at low as possible. I was taken back he only uses my full name either because he wants something or he is really mad at me. So I'm going to take a wild guess and say he is far from mad.

"Shane I never said that…I…" I trailed off not finding the right words to say.

"Then why would you lie to me Mitch?" He asked I couldn't look him in the eyes so I looked down. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Shane I just don't know how to … tell you…" He got up and walked up to me. He lifted my head so that I was looking at him in the eyes.

"Mitch tell me please… I don't like seeing you like that…" I could see he was worried.

"Shan I'm scared…" I told him it was the best word to describe what I'm feeling right now.

"Scared of what? I'm not going to hurt you…" He said confused.

"I know that…"I paused. "I'm scared of how our life would be while you are on tour Shane… I don't know how we would work out if you're on tour Shane… I'm scared that while you're away from me you are going to fine someone better than me Shane…" I said as tears were sliding down my cheeks.

"Mitch I get that you're scared about us being separated...But…" He pauses and wiped my tears. "I would have to be crazy to be with someone that isn't you Mitchie. You and Gabby are my life. I know I have only been in your lives for like two days. But I feel like if I don't have you and Gabby here with me I would die… of boredom…and off missing you guys like crazy…" I smiled through my tears.

"Shane that's really sweet…" I told him and then kissed him. I pulled away. "But I'm still worried about us being separated…."He sat down on the bed bring me to sit next to him.

"Then why don't you and Gabby come on tour with me when I have to go on tour?"

_**To be continued…..**_

_**So what do you think Mitchie is going to say?**_

"_**How was this chapter at a scale of 1-10?**_

_**Thanks for the reviews….**_


	8. Wake up!

I sat there shocked. I have no idea what to say. I mean I want to go with him but something is stopping me. If it was just me I would have said yes in an instance. But I have Gabby and I don't think living in a bus is a good idea mostly with all the energy she has. I know she would be glad to be with her dad and not have to say goodbye but she will get bored. Let's just say it's not a pretty sight.

"Mitchie you still there?" Shane asked snapping me from my thoughts. I looked at him and saw the hope in his eyes. He wants me to say yes.

"Shane I… don't think it's a good idea…" I trailed off seeing his face fall in to a frowned.

"Mitch why not? Give me two reasons why it's not a good idea..." He demanded.

"Well one I can't have Gabby living from hotel to hotel… two Gabby is full of energy she will be out of control in a bus..." I explained to Shane.

"Mitch I get that but how do you think she would see me after I break the promise I kind of made her about not leaving with out both of you." I didn't think of that. She would be devastated or worse angry at Shane. Why is this so hard? Why can't I just say yes?

"Shane…I …. Have no idea what to tell you…" I confessed. He looked at me confused.

"All you have to say is yes or no." He said it like if it's an easy decision.

"Yes Shane we'll go on tour with you." I hope I made the right choice.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. I laughed.

"But with one condition…" He looked at me as in go on.

"if things get out of hand with Gabby me and her are coming back here…" I told him.

"Ok deal?" He stuck out his hand. I shook it.

"Deal"

I yawned. Shane smiled.

"I guess it time for you to go to sleep." He kissed my forehead and headed towards the door.

"Shane?" He turned to face me. I smiled.

"Stay? Please…" He looked unsure.

"Mitch you sure?" I nodded. "You don't think it's too soon?" I laughed.

"Shane we are engaged I don't think it's too soon." He chuckled.

"I guess your right…" He walked over to the bed and laid down.

"Goodnight..." I yawned.

"Night..." I slowly drifted to sleep.

*Next day** ***

I woke up a little too early. The digital clock on the night stand read six am. I tried to get up but strong arms were holding be back. I looked at Shane and smiled. He looked so peaceful sleeping.

I think I am going be entertained for at least a couple minutes. Now I know why Edward could look at Bella sleeping. Well I guess I have to wait a bit. I really don't want to wake him up.

I guess only Edward can stay entertained, because I got bored just by ten minutes. I tried getting up again and this time I stood up only to be brought back down by Shane. I looked at his face only to find his eyes closed. He knows that I know he's awake. I tried to get up again but failed.

"Mitchie go back to sleep" Shane mumbled sleepily.

"Shane" I wined. "I can't go back to sleep…"

"Mitch it's too early to be awake…" He said still sleepily.

"Then you go back too sleep... but before you do please let me go…" I told him. He sighed and let me go. I got up as careful as I could.

"Thank you." I whispered knowing he didn't hear me. I walked down stairs. Trying to fine something to do, Hmmm oh I could wake up Caitlyn. I know I'm mean but who knows maybe just maybe she's awake. I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello" Said a very awake Caitlyn. Yes she's awake!

"Hey Cait…" I said as low as possible so that I wouldn't wake up Gabby or Shane.

"Oh hey Mitch…. What are you doing up so early?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing.." I laughed.

"Well I'm going over wedding details…you?"

"I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep.." She laughed.

"Same old Mitchie…So how did it go with Shane?"

"Good it went perfect…" I said biting my bottom lip.

"So you guys are together?"

"Yup...And I kind of moved in with him…"

"YOU WHAT!" I removed the phone from my ear.

"Ow Cait thanks now I 'm deaf from one ear.." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry… When and why did you move in with him?"

"Yesterday….Uh because of Cody…"

"Wait he came back? What about the restraining order?"

"It expired…"

"OMG" I laughed.

"Cait did you just say OMG?"

"Yup… I changed a lot Huh?"

"Yes you did." We kept on talking like that for about two hours. Wow we needed to catch up on a lot. I told her I had to go once I heard tiny foots steps going down stairs.

"Mommy?" I heard Gabby say.

"Yes?" I asked her. She walked up to me very sleepily. She hugged me and said good morning.

"Good morning to you too." I said.

"Is daddy still sleeping?" She asked I nodded and then got an idea.

"You want to wake him up?" She nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Ok then lets go up stairs very quietly." She nodded and did as told. We got to the bedroom Shane was sleeping in. I whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She ran towards the bed and jumped on it.

"Daddy Time to wake up!" She screamed while jumping on the bed. Before she knew it Shane stopped her and started to tickle her. She started laughing her cute laugh.

"Daddy!... Stop!" She gasped still laughing. Shane stopped but didn't let her go. He dropped his head on the pillow pretending to be asleep.

"Moommy….Help..."She said laughing. I smiled at her failed attempts to break free. I tried to get her out but Shane's arms but with no use. I laughed.

"Come on Shane… Time to get up…" I said while shaking him.

"Yeah Daddy time to wake up…" Gabby repeated. Shane got up but still had Gabby in his arms.

"Now whose idea was it to wake me up?" Shane asked while looking at both of us suspiciously. Gabby pointed at me. Shane let Gabby go and pointed at me to come closer. I shook my head.

"Oh you better run Mitchie…" As soon as I heard those words I ran.

"Mitchie get back here!" He yelled. But I didn't listen to him, I kept running. I didn't het far before he caught me and wrapped his arms around my wasted.

"Where do you think your going?" He whispered in my ears.

"Uh away from you?" I said but I came out more like a question.

"Wrong answer…" He told me and started to tickle me. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Saved by the bell" I said as I got out of his arms. I opened the door and saw Cait and Nate.

"Caity! Natey!" Gabby Said while running towards them.

"Hey Gabby" They both said wile giving her a hug.

* * *

_**What did you think?**_

_**how it the story so far? **_

_**any ideas to how to make it better?**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! **_


	9. Your Engaged !

"So I see you guys are together now…right?" Nate said getting to the point. Shane and I nodded. "Finally!" He got up and did a happy dance I laughed and looked at him weird.

"Nate stop embarrassing your self.." Caitlyn said shaking her head while laughing.

He stopped. "Sorry I'm just glad to see you guys happy and together."

"Don't apologize Nate it was pretty entertaining…" I smiled at him trying not to laugh. I saw Caitlyn gaze at my left hand with wide eyes. Uh oh she is going to make a big deal out of it.

"Michelle is there something you're not telling us?" She looked at me suspiciously. I looked at Shane with a pleading look.

"Uh what makes you say that Cait?" He asked. Oh he did it now. I shook my head.

"Oh I don't know maybe because Miss Torres is wearing an engagement ring and didn't tell me she was getting married.." Cait said as a matter of fact.

"Mitchie is getting married to who?" Caitlyn smacked him.

"Oh keep up… She is getting married to you brother stupid…" She rolled her eyes.

"Ow is that how you treat the one that you are marrying in a few months?" He asked. Caitlyn just nodded.

"Well I think I better go make breakfast bye…" I said as I ran to the kitchen.

"Uh I'll help you." I heard Shane say and soon he was right behind me.

"Hey! I need an explanation!" I heard Cait say well yell. I shook my head and laughed. Once I was in the kitchen I started to make breakfast. Shane I guess wrapped his arms around my waist and I couldn't cook.

"Shane instead of watching can u help?" I asked him and added. "Please."

"But if I remember right you said I was bad at cooking…." Shane said and I can tell he had a smirk on his face.

"Well you proved me wrong yesterday so please help me…" I said.

"Fine but you owe me…" I rolled my eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me." What? How did he know he wasn't even facing me?

"Mitchie… Mitchie I know you too well…" He chuckled. Well I am surprised to say we got everything done with out burning something. I placed five plates on the table and told Gabby, Nate, and Caitlyn that breakfast was ready. They all sat down but Caitlyn was giving me a look that creep me out. I know she is mad. However, does she have to give me that look? We ate in complete silence, Gabby was too engaged in eating to talk and Caitlyn was pissed, Nate, Shane, and I were scared to start a conversation. After we finished eating Caitlyn had offered to help me clean up. I was hesitant at first thinking she was going to scream at me.

"Mitch why didn't you tell me the day you got engaged to Shane…" I gave her a look. "What? I have a right to know."

"I know you do but I had just gotten engaged to him like two days ago and I couldn't call you yesterday because I was moving here." I told her.

"You're lucky you're my best friend and I love you to death or else I would have been even madder and wouldn't have forgiven you as easily." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"So when's the big day?" I pulled away from the hug and gave her a look. "What?"

"I just got engaged I have no idea when the day is…" I informed her.

"Well I get that but I was wondering if you'd want to have the wedding the same day as mine…" I looked at her surprised.

"But yours is just three months away…" I said. She gave me a look.

"So it's plenty of time to make a dress and all that other stuff…" She told me.

"I don't know…. Let me ask Shane first please…" She sighed and nodded.

"But he better say yes or else he is going to have a black eye… I want your weeding the same day as mine." I laughed and shook my head.

"I'll make sure to mention that Cait I'm sure he'll say yes if his face is on the line…" I laughed and she soon joined in.

"What are you two girls laughing about?" Shane said entering the kitchen followed by Nate.

"Oh nothing just stuff…" Cait said and then added. "Why do you want to know?" The shook their heads no and walked out scared. I gave Caitlyn a look and started laughing.

_**Yeah sorry it kind of short but I am really busy so I cant update as much as I want but I thought you deserved something to read…so hope you like… I personally think it was boring but I will let you be the judge of that.**_

_**Anyho if you have any ideas please care to share…. I have no idea how to make this story more interesting so please help…**_

_**Oh and I'm not going to be able to update any time soon this goes for my other two stories to because my mom is keeping my really busy with my fifteenth Birthday party that is going to be earlier then usual…so hope you understand…. **_


	10. Be good for Daddy

"So what were you and Cait talking about?" Shane asked as soon as Cait and Nate were gone. I just smiled and walked away. "Mitchie tell me please…" I just ignored him and went to go play with Gabby.

"Hey Gabby what are you doing?" I asked her while crunching down to her level. She smiled at me.

"Nothing I'm just drawing." Gabby told me turning her attention back on the paper. I smiled when I saw her drawing little stick figures and; mommy daddy labeled in a very messy handwriting that you can hardly understand. It was cute. I smiled as I saw her draw she looked determined to make it perfect I think.

"Mitchie please the curiosity is killing me…." Shane wined; I laughed and looked at him.

"She was just asking me if we might possibly consider getting married the same day as her and Nate….but I should say its more of a demand then a question." I looked at Shane and soon regretted telling him once I saw the look on his face. "Shane? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine just thinking that maybe she has a good idea…I mean we really don't have a date plan and it will take us a while to plan a wedding…." I looked at him skeptically and trying to figure out what he is thinking.

"I don't understand Shane…are you thinking of taking the easy way out?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. He looked at me sheepishly. "I'll take that as a yes…" I said as I shook my head. I heard the doorbell rang. I got up and headed toward the door. I opened it and saw a young woman at the door.

"Uh hello how may I help you?" I asked trying to think where I have seen her before. She seems familiar.

"Oh uh sorry I think I have t he wrong house…I thought this was Shane's house…" She said a little embarrassed.

"You are at the right house then may I ask who you are?" She looked at me confused.

"I'm his girlfriend…who in the world are you?" I looked at her shocked. No she cant be his girlfriend why did he ask me to marry him if he had a girlfriend.

"Uh well…who I am really isn't important…come in." I opened the door wider so that she could pass through. Shan walked up to me as I entered the living room I shot him a glare and pointed to the girl. His eyes widened. He looked at me then at her.

"Mitch I can explain…" I shook my head. I really did not want to hear it. I looked down and sat down next to Gabby.

"Taylor what are you doing here?"I heard Shane say. Oh so she is the famous Taylor Swift. I knew I had seen her before.

"What now I can't visit my boyfriend…?" She asked I think faking being hurt or offended I'm not sure. I couldn't hear more so I picked up gabby and went upstairs. I got to my room; I put Gabby down on the bed, took out my suitcase, and started packing. Gabby was looking at me confused but said nothing. I sighed can I really take her away from her dad? She love him so much I can't do that to her. I kneeled at the side of the bed and looked at her.

"Gabby Mommy's going to go away for a few days…so be good for daddy ok?" I sighed this is going to be harder than I thought. She nodded and a few tears escaped her eyes. I hugged her. "Don't cry I'll be back…"

"Mommy…please hurry back." I fought back tears. She is too understanding for her age. She acts like if she is eight instead of three. I nodded and closed my suitcase. I hugged her one more time before leaving the room. I walked down stairs passed Shane and Taylor. I walked out through the front door without looking back. Once I was out the door, I let the tears fall. I don't know where I'm going I just know that it is far away dorm Shane.

*Shane's P.O.V*

"Taylor what are you doing here?" I hissed at her.

"What now I can't visit my boyfriend…?" She asked I think faking being hurt. I sighed frustrated does she not know that when you cheat on someone that person isn't going to be crawling back to her.

"Taylor you cheated on me and you still think we are an item?" I asked in disbelief.

"I told you it was a mistake and I regret it…" I really don't believe her. She would lie straight to my face.

"Yeah sure you do regret it…Do you think I'm stupid or something. I saw you swapping spit with that guy!" I said anger evident in my voice and if looks could kill she would be dead right now.

"So we are over?" She asked. I rolled my eye how stupid is she? I sighed I don't remember what I saw in her?

"Yes Taylor we are over!" I said slowly so that she could understand. I saw Mitchie walk out I was going to go after her when Taylor stopped me. "Taylor let me go now or I'll hurt you!"

"She is the reason you don't want to forgive me right?" She asked.

"Daddy!" Gabby yelled while running towards me. I picked her up and hugged her tight. Why did Mitchie leave her here? I was sure she wouldn't leave with out her. I guess she didn't want to separate Gabby from me.

"Hey princess!" I said.

"Wait she is your daughter?" I nodded.

"I thought you left by now… I really don't think your welcomed here…" She huffed and left.

"What did that wicked lady want?" I chuckled at Gabby's comment.

"Nothing baby girl…do you know where mommy went?" I asked her. She shook her head no. I sighed.

"She just said she was going away for a few days and to be good.." She said and I saw that she was trying to be brave and not cry. I guess she and Mitchie have never been a part.

"Don't worry Mommy's coming back.." I reassured her. I hope she does but gabby doesn't need to know that.

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

_**So what did you think?**_

_**Sorry for taking almost a month to update I've been really busy…**_

_**But I'm back now so I'll be updating more often…**_


	11. Chapter 11

*Mitchie's P.O.V*

I hope I did the right thing. I mean I didn't let Shane explain. Could it be that I over reacted? I mean Caitlyn said that Taylor had cheated on him. I doubt Shane would still be with her after that so why did she say she was his girlfriend? No one can be that dense to think cheating on someone is ok. I really don't know her that well for all I know she can be that dense.

I made a big mistake in walking out but I can't go back now. I have to wait at least two days before I can go back. I don't want Gabby asking me a billion questions. I'm sure now that Shane would never do that to me. I guess at the first doubt I had about him and what he feels for me I would just walk away. I need to fix that, so that this won't happen again.

I love him but I just can't make myself believe that he is mine and that he returns the feelings. He can have any girl yet he picked me. I'm not good enough for him. If he would had liked me before he would had told me right? So why wait until now to tell me? Why did he go out with that Taylor girl in the first place?

_**{Two Days Later….} (Sorry for skipping didn't really have anything to write about Mitchie being away and stuff)**_

*Gabby's P.O.V*

I hope Mommy comes back soon. Mommy needs to come back before her birthday on Saturday. _**(A/n it's Thursday..)**_ want to be with her and daddy one that day. Daddy is really sad that Mommy isn't here. I can see it in his eyes; they don't have that spark anymore. I want us to be the same as before. Why did that lady have to come and ruin every thing? _**(A/n should I make gabby older?) **_

*Shane's P.O.V*

Mitchie why did you leave? Why did you believe Taylor was still my girlfriend? I miss you please come back soon. Please be here with me and Gabby before your birthday. Why did she just leave without asking me if it was true or not? Dose she not trust me or something?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone knocking on the door. I got up and opened the door, hoping it was Mitchie. My face fell when I saw Caitlyn.

"Oh hey Cait…What brings you here?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. She looked at me sympathetically.

"Thought I was Mitchie huh?" She asked and I let her through.

"Yeah…Cait I miss her…want to tell her that Taylor lied….I want her here with me and Gabby." I told Cait and looked down.

"Shane I know you do but just give her a few more days she'll come around. I know she will. She just need time to think I guess." I looked at her skeptically.

"Cait think about what? I haven't done anything!" I said a bit too forcefully but Cait didn't even finch.

"I don't really know. But look at it this way what would you think if Mitchie's ex came knocking on the door saying he was he boyfriend but you didn't he was her ex?" She asked me. I looked at her, she had a point. I would have been upset and a bit a mad.

"Ok I see what you mean. I just don't know what I'd do if she doesn't come back…" I looked at Gabby playing with her toys happily. Cait fallowed my gaze.

"You don't know what would happen with Gabby if Mitch doesn't come back before her birthday huh?" I nodded.

"Gabby is ecstatic that Mitchie's birthday is coming up…I just can't see her devastated." I said and looked at Caitlyn.

"I know what you mean…Gabby and Mitchie haven't been apart since she was born I'm surprise she hasn't broke down crying….but I'm sure it's because she has you Shane. She loves you to death and I guess she believes Mitchie will come back soon. You should have her optimisms. She gets that from Mitchie." Caitlyn smiled. "In some ways she's like you…in others she's like Mitchie. It seems she is equally like both of you. She can be stubborn like Mitchie. Or she can be joking around like you." Caitlyn told me and I smiled. Cait was right. Gabby is like me and Mitch. She isn't more like Mitchie or more like me she is like both of us equally.

"Yeah I guess your right. If Gabby wasn't here with me I don't know what I'd do she is was keeps me going right now." I sighed. Caitlyn put her hand on my shoulder and smiled while looking towards the door. I looked at Caitlyn confused. She just pointed at the door. I turn my head hesitantly. My eyes grew wide when I saw Mitchie at the door. I got up quickly and rushed towards her. I hugged her tight not wanting to let go afraid that if I did she would leave again.

"Shane….can't… breathe.." Mitchie gasped out. I loosened my grip a bit.

"Sorry…I'm just really glad your back…" I informed her. She sighed.

"I should be the one apologizing not you." I let go of her and looked at her in the eyes. She looked like if she hadn't slept in days. She also looked full of regret.

"Mitchie we'll talk later…right now you need to get some sleep…." I said. She was about to object but nodded. I smiled a bit. She walked over to Gabby and gave her a hug. Mitchie let go of the hug and whispered something in her ear. Gabby nodded and continued playing with her toys. Mitch then walked up the stairs and gave me one last look and mouthed sorry before she disappeared upstairs. I sighed it was good to have her home again. She is and will always be mine no matter what happens. I can't lose her now or ever.

_**Yeah so what did you think? Sorry if it's a little too rushed. How many more chapters should there be before I end it? I'll leave that to you….I'm also sorry for not updating sooner I thought for sure I was going to have time to update but I just started my sophomore year in high school and I'm really busy with home work and stuff so I might only update during weekends or when I have free time…. **_


	12. Chapter 12

*Shane's P.O.V*

It's been three hours since Mitchie arrived and went to sleep. I don't but apart of me feels like if she's going to leave again and I'm fighting the urge to go upstairs and see if she is still there. I know I'm being really paranoid but I just don't want to lose her. She and Gabby are my life. I want both of them to be apart of it not just one. I want the three of us to leave happy like a family. I don't want Gabby to be separated from me or her mom if Mitch and I don't work out, which I doubt but it's still a possibility. A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my train of thought. I looked up and saw Mitchie I smiled a bit. She smiled back but it hardly reached her eyes.

"Mitch are you ok?" I asked a bit worried. She looked down and shook her head no. I sighed and pulled her down on my lap. I moved her head so that she was facing me. When she did my heart dropped she had tears streaking her cheeks. I wiped them away but it was no use because the tears just kept on falling. "Don't cry you know I hate it when you cry…" I hugged her tight. It was a good thing Gabby wouldn't see Mitchie crying because I'm sure Gabby would be crying right along with Mitchie.

Mitchie sniffed. "Sorry it just that I feel really bad for walking out like that." She looked down.

"Hey look at me please…" I said in a soft voice. She looked up. "I'm not screaming at you. I'm not mad."She looked at me confused but before she could ask why I beat her to it. "I'm not mad because I understand why you did. I would have done the same if it was reversed."

"But still I know hurt you for walking out like that. I'm sure if you did I would be." She whispered. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Mitch I'll admit I was hurt…" She looked down. "But I'm not mad. I'm actually glad you came back; I would have been more hurt if you didn't come back." I turned her head and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. She was shocked at first I think but she soon started to kiss back. I pulled away with a smile on my face.

"Shane…I-I love you." My smile grew wider. I kissed her again but with a bit more passion then the last one.

"I….Love….You…Too…" I said between kisses. I we pulled apart when we heard a small gasped. I turned my head and saw Gabby with her hand on her mouth.

"Hey baby girl..." I said as Mitchie got up from my lap. She smiled and ran up to me. I picked her up.

"So does this mean mommy isn't sad anymore?" I looked at Mitchie. She had the same look as I. I need to give this little girl more credit I knew she was observant and smart but I didn't know she was this smart.

"Yes sweetie I'm not sad any more…." Mitchie said. Gabby smiled.

"I have one thing to say to both of you..." Mitch and I looked at Gabby curios to what she had to say. "Please don't do what you were doing when I'm in the room…its gross." I broke out laughing soon Mitchie joined in.

"Ok we won't" We both said when we calmed down a bit.

"Good…."

_***one month later, two weeks before the big wedding*(A/N Sorry for skipping but I just want to get to the good part…lol)**_

*No ones P.O.V*

Mitchie, Shane and Gabby were in the living room watching a movie when they heard a knock on the door. Shane told Mitchie he was going to open the door, Mitchie nodded and turned her attention back to the movie.

Shane opened the door thinking it was Nate or Caitlyn but it wasn't one of them. He glared at the person.

"What are you doing here I thought I made it clear the other day that your not welcome." Shane said with pure venom in his voice. Taylor sighed.

"I know…but I really need to talk to you…" Taylor told Shane but he didn't trust her one bit. Mitchie had notice Shane hadn't came back. So she got up and walked to the door her eyes grew wide with shock when she saw Taylor, though the shock was soon replaced with hatred.

"Why are you here?" Mitchie said not even trying to hide the hatred from her voice like she would if it was someone else.

"I came to speak to Shane about something really important if you don't mind." Mitchie looked at Shane he just mouth "don't worry…" Mitchie nodded and kissed Shane on the cheek and whispered. "I trust you but I don't trust her Shane…" Shane could hear the worry in her voice.

"Hey… I love you not her there's nothing to worry about if you believe that…" Mitchie smiled.

"Of course I do…"

"Then don't worry to much…" Shane said as he walked outside with Taylor to the porch. Mitchie trusted Shane but she was worried Taylor might try something to break them apart.

#**#**#

"So what is so important?" Shane asked trying to suppress his annoyance. Taylor sighed.

"My Dad has cancer but I don't have the money to pay for treatment Shane.." Shane looked at her feeling a bit guilty for treating her badly.

"So you want me to give you the money?" Shane asked just to make sure. Taylor just nodded and fell to the ground and broke down crying. Her sobs were loud. Shane couldn't take the noise of her sobs so he bent down trying to stop her from crying. He was glad that she did stop.

"I'll give you the money don't worry…" Shane assured her. He might not like her but that doesn't mean he has the heart not to help her. Taylor smiled through her tears.

#**#**#

Mitchie heard some yelping. "Maybe Shane hit her..." Mitchie thought. They were out side on the porch for half an hour already and Mitchie was starting to get worried. She got up from the couch and turned to Gabby, "Gabby, I'm going to go check on daddy, ok?" Gabby nodded and turned her attention back to the movie. Mitchie kissed her on the forehead and walked away. Mitchie knocked on the door from the inside and said, "Are you guys done yet?" but before they could answer Mitchie opened the door and gasped…

* * *

_**cliffhanger!**_

_**As I said I would be updating only on the weekends…but mostly on Fridays…..thanks to my teachers for giving me lots of homework! **_

_**So what did you think? The part when it was one month later was all thanks to fairytailroks for giving me the idea…. I just wrote it out…..**_

_**oh and sorry if there are any mistakes i didn't fix...  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

*No ones P.O.V*

"What are you doing Taylor? Put the knife down." Mitchie said scared. She didn't want Shane to get hurt.

Taylor just smirked, knowing that Mitchie would do anything for Shane's safety. "I'll put it down. When you promise to leave and never bother Shane." Mitchie hesitated. She can't live without Shane, but then to put his life in risk.

"Mitchie don't listen to her!" Shane yelled. Mitchie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was about to say that she was going to leave but then she heard Taylor struggling. Mitchie's eyes flew open. She saw Nate holding Taylor away from Shane and Caitlyn holding the knife. Mitchie sighed in relief and ran towards Shane. She hugged him tight. She was soaking Shane's shirt with tears.

"Shh Mitch everything ok…" Shane soothed her and stroked her hair. Mitchie looked up.

"I thought I was going to lose you…I-I don't know what I'd do without you." Mitchie cried.

"Ugh let me go!" Taylor yelled. Nate had tied her down on the railing by the stairs. Mitchie let go of Shane and walked over to Nate. Shane soon followed.

"Thank you Nate! Good timing too." They both thanked Nate.

"Hey am I invisible or something!" Caitlyn yelled felling left out. Mitchie smiled and hugged Caitlyn.

"Thank you to Caitlyn!"

"Much better!" Mitchie and Caitlyn just laughed.

"Hey let me go now I was so close!" Taylor whined. Mitchie let go of Caitlyn and walked over to Taylor.

"So close to leaving a little girl without a dad, how heartless are you!" Mitchie screamed out raged.

"No…So close to making sure you were gone! I should be the one happy with Shane not you! Even when Shane and I were going out I wasn't happy because I knew Shane deep down had feelings for you! I thought that since you left everything was going to be better! But was I wrong all he ever talked about was you! Where could Mitchie be? Why did she leave? Is she ok? Blah blah blah do you know how annoying that is! I couldn't take it anymore so I cheated on him. When he broke up with me at first I didn't care but then I remembered that he was with me and not you so that should had meant something right? Oh how I was wrong. He had found you and found out he had a little girl with you! He is as happy as can be with you not me! I will always hate you for that!" Mitchie stood there speechless. She didn't know any more if she should feel sorry for her or mad at her.

"Look I'm sorry you went through that. But I didn't go after him when I could of. I could have told him I was pregnant but I didn't because of your happiness! So don't go telling me you had it bad because you weren't the one you had to raise a little girl all alone well somewhat alone. You weren't the one that was reminded of the one you left without a goodbye, by a little who didn't do anything! Now that I have happiness you come along and have to ruin it for me!" Mitchie yelled tears streaming down her face. Shane walked over to Mitchie and hugged her tight. He knew now that Mitchie was happy with Gabby but yet at the same time she was sad because Gabby reminded her of him.

"Yeah I tried to ruin it for you because you don't deserve him!" Taylor yelled. Seeing Mitchie like that got Caitlyn beyond mad.

"Oh and you do? Do you know how devastated Shane was when he found out you were cheating on him? I guess not since you think you deserve him. He was more devastated finding that out than Mitchie leaving because he actually liked you! He could had left to go look for Mitchie till the end of time yet he decided not to and try to be happy with you, sure he still had Mitchie in his head but he was with you not Mitchie! How can you say you deserve him when you had him but lost him! Now Mitchie has him and you want him back!" Caitlyn's face was red with anger. Nate tried to calm her down. Taylor looked down. She knew Caitlyn and Mitchie were right but she can't face the fact that she lost Shane.

"So what if your right I'll still try my hardest to break Mitchie and Shane up!" Taylor said but her eyes soon grew wide when she saw the police walking up to her and putting her in hand cups. "This isn't the last time you'll see me!" The police took her away.

"Nate did you call the police?" Nate shook his head.

"Uh sorry I did…" the all turned around to the sound of the voice. Their eyes grew wide.

"Miley! What are you doing here?" Mitchie and Caitlyn yelled happily.

"Well what do you think I'll miss my best friends weeding? I'm hurt truly I am." Miley said and soon broke out laughing.

" No we would never think that! But the weeding not for another tow weeks…" Mitchie said confused.

"I know but I wanted to spend sometime with you before you guys go on that honeymoon." Caitlyn and Mitchie both blushed.

"So miles how you been?" Shane said walking over to her and giving her a big hug.

"I've been good big bro. Just missing you guys a lot!" Miley said.

"Hey…Miley.." Nate said awkwardly.

"AW don't tell me we are back to our friendship being awkward Nate…" Miley said a bit disappointed.

"No no it just that it been a long time since we have seen you that's all." Nate replied. Caitlyn just laughed and walked over to her fiancé.

"Don't worry Miles before you know it you guys are going to be like you guys used to Nate just has issues…" Nate gave Cait a look. "Oh don't give me that look you do have issues!"

Nate smirked. "But you still love me."

"Sadly I do."

"Hey!"

"Yeah sorry to break this up but I do have a little girl in the house alone…" Mitchie interrupted before running inside the house. Mitchie was surprise to see Gabby fast asleep on the couch. Shane walked over to Gabby and picked her up.

"Can you believe She fell asleep through all that yelling." Shane whispered before walking up stairs.

"You have a little girl with Shane since when?" Miley demanded. Mitchie gave her a sheepish smile.

"Since three years ago." Miley gasped.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry but we kind of lost communication when you left to film The Last Song." Mitchie reasoned.

"I guess your right…." Miley replied. Mitchie just smiled….

* * *

_**So what did you think?**_

_**I said I was going to up date on Fridays but I didn't really have it done on Friday.**_

_** and sorry if there's any mistakes...  
**_

_**Please review…. **_


	14. Chapter 14

***Mitchie's P.O.V***

I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection my hair was in a bun with the white veil that fell on my back and I had strands of hair that make my hair do perfect. I got up from the chair and admired the gown that fit perfectly on my small figure. I smiled into the mirror. Today is a day that will change my life forever. I walked over to the door that connected my room with Caitlyn's and opened it to see my best friend in a gorgeous gown that looked similar to mine but way different. *Cait's gown /pictures/bonny%20wedding%20gowns%* (Mitchie's gown .com/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/oleg_cassini_wedding_)

"Hey Cait you ready? I asked as I walked up to her. She turned around to face me.

"As ready as I have ever been." She replied and I smiled. I heard the music that was supposed to be our cue to walk down the aisle. Caitlyn got up and got her flowers and took a deep breath. I did the same thing and followed her out. When we got to the two big doors we met up with Gabby and our dads.

"Mommy! Caity! You look really pretty like a princess!" Gabby exclaimed.

"Thank you Gabby you look pretty too!" Cait and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other and broke out laughing but soon stopped when our fathers told us it was time.

***Shane's P.O.V***

As soon as we heard the doors open Nate and I turned around and saw Gabby throwing the rose petals while skipping. I laughed at that. My eyes focused one two dark brown eyes that were looking strait into mine. I smiled and she smiled back. My life will finally be complete after three years with out her I'll be with her for the rest of my life.

My smile grew when Mitchie finally reached the end of the aisle. She smiled back and I stretched me hand so the she could grab hold of it, she did grab it. Nate did the same with Caitlyn.

*No one's P.O.V.*

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Shane Adam Grey, Michelle Devonne Torres and Nathaniel Jerry Grey, Caitlyn Stephanie Geller in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these four persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives these women to be married to these men?" The minister said or asked.

" We do." Mitchie's and Caitlyn's parents said.

The minister turned to Shane. "Shane Grey, do you take Michelle Torres for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" He asked Shane.

"I do" Said answered with a big smile. The minister turned to Nate.

"Nathaniel Grey, do you take Caitlyn Geller for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Nate replied with a smile. The minister then turned to Mitchie.

"Michelle Torres, do you take Shane Grey for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Mitchie said. The minister turned to Cait. **(A/n sorry for all the r=turning and stuff idk how it goes for two couples getting married.)**

"Caitlyn Geller, do you take Nathaniel Grey for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" She said.

Shane and Nate placing the ring on Mitchie and Caitlyn's finger while saying "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Mitchie and Caitlyn placing the ring on Shane and Nate's finger while saying "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"May these couples be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. They are now beginning their married life together; we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as they have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife."

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." Shane and Nate didn't need to be told twice. The both kissed there wife with as much love and passion as they could.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couples Mr. and Mrs. Shane Grey and Mr. and Mrs. Nathaniel Grey." (Finally done with that lol I know that part was boring sorry.)

***At The reception***

***Mitchie's P.O.V* **

Shane and Nate got on the dance floor with Jason. I wonder what they are up to.

"Nate and I want to sing a song for our beautiful wives." I looked at Caitlyn with a confused only for the looked to be returned. I sighed and turned my attention back on them.

"This is a song we wrote back when we were in school and trying to get the girls we love to notice us as more than a friend, ready Nate?" I wonder what song that is.

"Ready Shane." The music started.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just..._

_I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends_

_La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends_

As soon as they finished Cait and I ran towards then and hugged our husbands tight.

"You know if you would had song that song sooner we could have lived without the whole me living issue…" I said as me and Shane danced around the dance floor.

"I guess so…but then we wouldn't have had Gabby." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah your right." I told him and kissed him. I pulled away and added."The song was amazing by the way."

"Why thank you.." I laughed as he spun me around.

"Ok Shane I'm getting dizzy." Shane chuckled and stopped.

"Sorry….Hey where's Gabby?" He asked when we got to our seats.

"She's with her Grandma.." I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Your mom or mine?" He asked while laughing a bit.

"Yours…" I answered tiredly. He chuckled.

"Are you tired Mrs. Grey?" That is going to take some time to get used to.

"Yes I am because a certain Mr. Grey kept me dancing all night." He smiled a cute smile that he knows I cant resist.

"Oh so now it's crime to dance with my wife." He said while faking being hurt.

"Yes it is when it's non stop." I giggled as he started tickling me.

Someone cleared their throat and Shane stopped. "This little girl won't go to sleep until you sing her a song." I smiled and picked Gabby up. I sat her in my lap. She looked really sleepy.

"Ok so what song should we sing her Mitchie?" I thought about a good song but I couldn't choose one.

"I have no idea Shane." I answered honestly.

"Do you remember_** "You're My Favorite Song" **_He asked me.

"A little bit…"

"Ready?" I nodded._  
_

_{Shane & Mitchie}__  
And when I here you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song_

_My Favorite Song!_

_And when I here you on the radio (yeah yea)  
I'd never wanna change a single note (no no)  
It's what I tried to say all along_

_{Mitchie}__  
You're my favorite song  
{Shane}  
You're my favorite song_

We sand just the ending because we knew Gabby wouldn't stay awake through the whole song which we were right about. She was sound asleep on my lap. I stroked her cheek and smiled.

"How am I going to get her to sleep when you're gone for two weeks?" I smiled at Denise sympathetically.

"Well we could sing her to sleep by phone." Shane nodded in agreement.

"I guess…Well you guys better get going if you want to change and catch the plane Nate and Caitlyn already left." We both got up and went to change. I decided to put on some jeans and a t-shirt. What's the point of dressing up if I'm just going to be in a plane. I guess Shane thought the same thing because he was dress the same as me in a way. I smiled as I walked over to him.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. We said goodbye to everyone and kissed a sleeping Gabby goodbye.

We got in his limo. "Really Shane a limo?"

"Yup…" Was all he said? I yawn and put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you…" I said. I heard a I love you too and drift to sleep.

*Shane's P.O.V*

I looked at Mitchie and saw that she had fallen asleep. I smiled she looks so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake her up but I had to.

"Mitchie wake up." I said and shook her a bit. She opened eyes and smiled.

"Finally you were snoring too loud." I joked. She hit my arm. "Ow what's with the violence?"

"That's was for saying I snore." She huffed. I laughed and got out of the limo. She soon followed me I got our luggage and headed to my jet.

"Shane…" She wined.

"Mitchie." I said in the same voice.

"ok fine but I don't like it…" I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to have to get used to it sooner or later." I said as I walked up to her.

"I choose later.." She said as she got in the plane. I shook my head she is really stubborn but that's why I love her. As soon as the plane took off Mitchie fell asleep in my shoulder. I soon fell asleep too.

**THE END**

**I know it wasn't a good ending but I just had no idea how to end it. Hope you like it at least a little bit. I know I didn't mention Nate or Caitlyn a lot in this chapter.**

**So should I make a sequel or not? I don't want to leave you guys with this somewhat good chapter but I need you to review so that I know if you want a sequel or not.**

**And thanks to all of you that followed this story. I didn't think this story would get ****7,945**** hits I thought it would have gotten a lot less. So thanks again… **

**sorry this chapter was late i had lots of things to do over the weekend... oh and sorry if there are any mistakes...  
**


End file.
